Humutard
HumutardHumulin L carton photo. was a U100 r-DNA/GE/GM intermediate-acting, lente insulinPatient LeafletHumulin L Carton PhotoMerck Manual Definition of Lente Insulin. It was known elsewhere as Umuline Zinc Compose, Humulin L and Humulina L. Novo Nordisk also made similar insulins, calling them Novolin LUS-FDA-Novolin L Discontinuation Notice-2003IDDT International-Discontinuation of Novolin L and MonotardEMEA Scientific Discussion-MonotardMonotard Discontinuation Notice July 2005. Humulin L came to an end when Eli Lilly announced in July, 2005 that it would no longer be producedUS-FDA-Humulin L Discontinuation NoticeLilly US Humulin L/Humulin U Discontinuation Sheet. The UK & Euro production of Humulin L stopped a year prior to this, in July 2004Withdrawal of EU/UK Humulin L July 2004Lilly EU/UK Product Sheet & Time Activity Profiles. What Lente Is Not No Lente-type insulin regardless of species can contain any NPH/isophane insulinCombining Lente-type Insulins with Phenol-Preserved Insulins or any R/Neutral insulinLente Zinc Suspension Causes Loss Of R/Neutral Short-Acting EffectAvailability of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin in Mixed Preparations With Crystalline (Lente) & Ultralente GE Insulin-Clinical Therapeutics-1991. Both are chemically impossible: the phenol preservative present in NPH/isophane alters the action of Lente-type insulins, creating a mixture with an approximate action of R/NeutralLente-Type Insulins & NPH/Isophane Insulins-A Bad Combination. The zinc suspension of Lente-type insulin binds R/Neutral, causing the short-acting insulin to slow, losing its short-acting effectIntermediate-Acting Insulin Preparations: NPH (Isophane) & Lente Diabetes Care-1980 Note--in 1980, there was only beef Lente-type insulin--no pork or r-DNA/GE/GMLente insulinsResource Guide 2005-American Diabetes Association. Lente-type insulins cannot be dispensed in pen or cartridge form because the glass ball used to mix the insulin in these devices will shatter the Lente crystalsInsulin-Dependent Diabetes--Page 10--Dr. Ragnar Hanas. Combining Lente Family Insulins Insulin manufacturersInsulin Producers vs Doctors Re:Combining R/Neutral & Lente-type Insulins indicate that R/neutral and semilente, Lente, ultralente insulins are able to be combined in the same syringe, but only just before injection. In pre-filled syringes, the zinc suspension of the Lente-type insulins binds the R/neutral, causing it to lose its short-acting effect. Various studies have documented this, and some doctors advise against using R/neutral in the same syringe with the Lente family of insulinsAvailability of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin in Mixed Preparations of Crystalline (Lente) & Ultralente GE Insulins-Clinical Therapeutics-1991Absorption Kinetics & Action Profiles-Single Subcutaneous Administration of Human Soluble (R/Neutral) & Lente Insulin-Diabetes Care-1987Delayed Onset of Action of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin After Premixing With Lente Insulin Diabetes Research & Clinical Practice-1983RxEd.org-Insulin Therapy-Mixing Precautions. The Novo insulins,Monotard and Ultratard, were available slightly longer in EuropeMonotard Discontinuation Notice July 2005. From the announcement: Monotard and Ultratard will not be available in the UK after February 2006. The discontinuation of these insulins was initially announced in September 2004. Initially the discontinuation was scheduled for February 2006, however this date has now been brought forward to October 2005. Compared to Humulin N Humulin L/Monotard and Humulin N are both U100 strength insulins of r-DNA/GE/GM species. They differ in their suspension. Humulin L and Monotard were Zinc suspended, from the Lente type family, while Humulin N/NPH insulins are isophane suspended. References More Information *Converting a Diabetic Pet from a Human Lente Insulin Preparation to Caninsulin *No More Humulin Lente-What Do We Use? *NACDS-Insulin Chart-Page 2 *Insulin therapy for dogs and cats-Dowling-Canadian Veterinary Journal-September 1995 A discussion of Lente insulins. Category:Insulins Category:Content Category:Acetate Category:Methylparaben Category:Intravenous use NO Category:Intermediate-acting Category:Zinc Category:Lente Category:R-DNA/GE/GM Category:Eli Lilly Category:Humulin